Vision (Multiverse saga)
Vision is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Vision is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History The robot Ultron is the creator of the Vision, a type of android he calls a "synthezoid", for use against Ultron's own creator, Dr. Hank Pym (Ant-Man/Giant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket) and Pym's wife, Janet van Dyne (the Wasp) of the superhero team the Avengers. Ultron sends his new servant to lead the Avengers into a trap. The Wasp is the first to encounter the synthezoid, and describes it as a "vision" while trying to escape. Adopting the name, the Vision is convinced by the Avengers to turn against Ultron. After learning how Ultron created him, using the brain patterns of then-deceased Simon Williams (Wonder Man), the Vision becomes a member of the team. The team initially believes the Vision's body was created from that of the android original Human Torch. The Avengers later are told that the time lord Immortus used the power of the Forever Crystal to split the original Human Torch into two entities – one body remained the original Torch while Ultron rebuilt the other as the Vision. This was part of his plan to nurture a relationship for the Scarlet Witch that would prevent her from having any children, as her power level meant that any offspring she might have could threaten the cosmic beings of the Marvel Universe. Not long after joining the team, the Vision is temporarily controlled by Ultron, and rebuilds Ultron of adamantium, battling the Avengers before regaining control of himself. Shortly after that, the Vision first meets Wanda Maximoff, the mutant Scarlet Witch, with whom he later becomes romantically involved. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Solar Ray: Vision fires beams of solar energy from his eyes. * Molecular Phase: Vision turns intangible, letting him phase through attacks. * Intangible Dodge: Vision crosses his arms over his chest, turning intangible to dodge through attacks before flying through the opponent and countering with a punch to the back. * Density Smash: Vision increases the density of his fist and punches the ground, sending a shockwave across it. Grab Phasing Fist: Vision grabs the opponent, turns his free fist intangible, and puts it inside the opponent's stomach before making it tangible again, greatly damaging them. Super Move Density Increase: Vision increases the density of his body, making his attacks stronger and granting him brief invulnerability, but making him slower as well. Ultimate Attack Super Solar Ray: Vision flies at the opponent and hits them with a density-increased fist. If he hits, Vision punches the opponent in the stomach before uppercutting them into the sky. Vision then flies above the opponent, placing his hands near his Solar Gem as it starts glowing brightly. Vision then charges a large amount of solar energy into his gem and releases it as a massive energy beam that causing great damage to the opponent. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: Vision flies onscreen, his arms crossed as he floats to the ground, and he puts his hands near his Solar Gem as it starts glowing. Exit: Vision's gem glows as he crosses his arms and floats above the ground. Taunt: Alternate Costumers Vision_(Earth-616).jpg|primary Vision_(Earth-932).jpg|secondary AoU_Vision_0001.png|cinematic Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Robots Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Balanced Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)